


/Hemospectrum/Reports/QX/

by endofunctor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofunctor/pseuds/endofunctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ACCESS GRANTED</p><p>SEARCHING FOR DOCUMENTS RELATED TO CATEGORY QX:</p><p>QXMAGIC/PSIONIC<br/>QXROPE/SIGNLESS</p><p>6 DOCUMENTS FOUND.</p><p>LISTING ALL RESULTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	/Hemospectrum/Reports/QX/

Board: alt.hemospectrum.redblood  
From: mercurialMediatrix  
Subject: Redbloods: fact vs fiction  
Timestamp: 7/03 HIC 5:832

Since the topic of redbloods has come up again, I think it's prudent that the alt.hemospectrum.redblood FAQ be reposted.

Q: How long can a redblood live?

A: The alt.hemospectrum.redblood moderators are mystified at the commonness of this question. Any grubling knows that age is directly correlated with position on the hemospectrum. Redbloods would not live any longer than 20 sweeps or so.

Q: What should I do if I see a redblood?

A: First, verify that they are a redblood. Rust-colored blood has been known to look red in the wrong lighting, and the Department of the Hemospectrum tends to have a 'shoot first, ask questions if they survive' policy when it comes to redbloods. Second, if you are positive they are a redblood, *do not upset them*. Since they are the lowest on the hemospectrum, they would naturally possess possess psychic powers far beyond even the most potent Academy-trained psychic. Instead, report them to the nearest Department authority at the nearest opportunity; they will dispatch a team of trained anti-psionics.

Q: How often are redbloods born?

A: Actual data on the occurrence of the genetic abnormality which causes the hemopigment to become saturated with iron and take on its characteristic bright red tone is difficult to come by due to its extreme rarity. Most redbloods are likely killed in the wriggling caverns; the last redblood that we have records of was born approximately 381 sweeps ago; since the mutation is recessive hereditary, it is believed to be extinct.

* * *

Board: alt.hemospectrum.redblood  
From: mercurialMediatrix  
Subject: Speculation  
Timestamp: 7/28 HIC 5:832

Again, the moderators of alt.hemospectrum.redblood would like to remind you that we here at AHR are interested only in *objective fact*. While we may acknowledge the existence of rumors regarding a redblood born on Alternia, we find the idea that such a repugnant creature would not only escape the wriggling caverns on Her Imperial Condescenscion's own home planet, but also escape culling to reach the age of 12 sweeps, utterly absurd. Any posts on this matter will be swiftly removed and the posters added to the kill list. We invite you to discover whether this name is literal or not.

* * *

PROFILE: QXROPE

ALIASES: "Signless"

GENE MARKERS: No full genetic samples, as QXROPE has not provided any material to Imperial drones. Reports from eyewitness reports, corroborated by partial sequencing from the small amounts of QXROPE's blood available, suggests hemochromatic mutation characteristic of HSP-612 type α. His horns are stunted in a pattern indicating of keratin complex malformation. While QXROPE's psychic degeneracy could possibly be a result of a Ψ-7 frameshift, other evidence indicates points towards the HSP-612 mutation. (See PSYCHIC PROFILE.)

HISTORY: Data on QXROPE's upbringing is sparse It is unknown how he not only escaped the wriggling caverns, but survived without a lusus to raise him, although QXTEMPER is suspected to have played a role.

ASSOCIATES: Somewhat unsubstantiated reports exist of an oliveblood, QXPRIEST, and a jadeblood, QXTEMPER. QXROPE has converted several other trolls to his cause. While this was initially suspected to be hitherto undetectable psychic manipulation, reports of the conversion of a cobaltblood indicates that QXROPE's abilities are purely conventional; he is merely an extremely persuasive speaker. Nousophobic alloy is not necessary when approaching him.

 

PSYCHIC PROFILE: Long-distance psi-scans have failed to reveal any telekinetic quotient, as noted in the GENE MARKERS section. QXROPE has also displayed a complete lack of aggression in all interactions with Imperial agents, preferring to evade capture rather than risk confrontation. While the agents' numerical superiority likely played a part in this, other reports of confrontations with similarly weak trolls indicate that this is a core aspect of QXROPE's personality. Since Ψ-7 is not known to have any effect on personality, the only conclusion is that HSP-612 has also 'knocked out' QXROPE's psychic abilities.

RECOMMENDATIONS: Maintain at threat level 4, potential upgrade to 3 if QXROPE continues to amass followers. While the existence of a modern-day redblood would undermine the hemospectrum, rumors that a hypothetical redblood would be capable of unfathomable psionic destruction should be kept circulating in order to render the populace unwilling to assist or harbor them. However, due to HSP-612's effect on telomerase production, QXROPE should be dead within 20 sweeps.

Report prepared by Phlebotomistalker Teleoptecon.

* * *

The following transcript is from fragments of biomemory recovered from raid #9-2814-3 on 8/14 HIC 5:832 0800. The targeted network was known to have been involved in several attacks on Imperial systems, and a legislaceration team had been dispatched to arrest the owner. There were no survivors.

You have mail.  
Last login: 8/13 HIC 5:832 on ttys000  
~ # check-auth  
5 most recent authentication failures:  
[8/13 HIC 5:832 18:22:14] source=node1.cluster7.k0.intelligence.empire user=pollux  
[8/13 HIC 5:832 18:22:15] source=node9.cluster1.k0.intelligence.empire user=root  
[8/13 HIC 5:832 18:22:17] source=node2.cluster10.k0.intelligence.empire user=administrator  
[8/13 HIC 5:832 18:22:18] source=node22.cluster5.k0.intelligence.empire user=castor  
[8/13 HIC 5:832 18:22:18] source=node2.cluster13.k0.intelligence.empire user=deadgaze

Block .k0.intelligence.empire from remote access? (Y/n) y  
~ # net2tatu2  
1597 intrusion attempts in the past day.  
Breakdown by domain: 93% .empire, 4% other, 3% unknown.  
~ # 2lowlorii2 --target=k0.iintelliigence.empiire --ho2t2=65536  
Measuring base latency... 56ms.  
Contacting 65536 inactive botnet zombies... done.  
Priming... done.  
Sending target command... done.  
Measuring new latency... 2285ms, 94% packet loss.  
Success.  
~ # maiil  
"/var/mail/pollux": 4 messages 4 unread  
U 1 lonelyLover@tmail.co 8/13 HIC 5:832 14:33 I saw your profile on the dating site... Do  
U 2 ghiueargo@qbblkg.net 8/13 HIC 5:832 15:11 Drone on its way? Try our pail by mail serv  
U 3 stellarSaboteur@hemo 8/13 HIC 5:832 16:13 FWD: Rumors of 'Signless'  
U 4 kantarioMallefic@tro 8/13 HIC 5:832 17:30 Enl@rge your h.o.r.n.s today!!!!! Cheap and  
& 2ave 1 ~/boriing.~ath  
"/home/pollux/boriing.ath" [New file]  
& type 3  
Message 3:  
From: stellarSaboteur@hemospectrum.empire  
Subject: FWD: Rumors of 'Signless'  
Message forwarded from internal DoH servers due to matching rules:  
* Keywords: hemospectrum, "Sector 612"  
* Priority: high

Reports of a signless troll preaching anti-hemospectrum sentiment are continuing to escalate. We have yet to track him down, but analysis of movement patterns suggest he may have a sunlight-resistant accomplice. Recent report place him in sector 612; all officenobites are advised to be on the lookout for any jadeblood travelling with someone whose sign is conspicuously absent.

Agenterrorist Quinzeal  
Department of the Hemospectrum Intelligence Officer  
& delete 4  
& delete 2  
~ # 22h antenora@hemo2pectrum.empiire  
Your daily message from the Condesce:  
The purpose of a lowblood is to serve. It is only natural that the highbloods have higher lifespans so that they may live longer and more fulfilling lives.

ALL MATERIAL STORED ON THIS SERVER IS CONFIDENTIAL. UNAUTHORIZED RETRANSMISSION IS  
PUNISHABLE BY LEGISLACERATION.  
No mail.  
Last login: 8/10 HIC 832 10:33:17 from proxy7.anonymizer.net  
~ # add-keyword "siignle22"  
Added keyword "siignle22"  
~ # add-keyword "signless"  
Added keyword "signless".  
~ # fiind / -iiname "*signless*"  
/var/reports/signless-8.13.5.832.log  
/var/reports/signless-8.12.5.832.log  
/var/reports/signless-8.11.5.832.log  
/var/reports/signless-8.10.5.832.log  
[20 more results were omitted]  
~ # rm /var/reports/siignless*  
rm: Cannot remove /var/reports/signless*: Permission denied.  
~ # 2udo rm /var/reports/siignless*  
WARNING: You are attempting a restricted action. This WILL be forwarded to your superior for review.  
[sudo] Password for antenora:  
~ # logou  
Connection closed by remote host.  
WARNING: Intrusion attempt rate at 373% of normal.  
WARNING: Multiple denial of service attacks have been launched at upstream proxy.  
WARNING: Intrustion attempt rate at 821% of normal.  
ERROR: Unable to maintain connection to upstream proxy.  
~ # ~/viiru2e2/la2tre2ort.~ath  
Execution of this virus will result in this computer exploding on next boot.  
Continue? (y/N) y  
Overwriting hard drive... done.  
Disengaging safety interlocks... done.  
Priming binary explosives... done.  
Shutting down... done.  
DEATH TO THE ALTERNIAN EMPIRE!

* * *

PROFILE: QXMAGIC

ALIASES: "Psionic", "Haruspex", "Deadgaze"

GENE MARKERS: QXMAGIC possesses a highly mutated form of Ψ-7, giving him extremely powerful psychic abilities. This mutation also appears to have caused a very severe case of heterochromia iridium, especially when QXMAGIC undergoes stress.

HISTORY: QXMAGIC's psychic abilities were recognized at a very early age while he went through the standard psychic test battery. He underwent the standard Imperial psychic training regimen, but washed out of military school when Imperial training had no effect on his arrogance.

Although there is no proof, circumstantial evidence indicates that QXMAGIC has engaged in occasional attacks against Imperial computer infrastructure under various aliases, including 'pollux' and 'castor'.

ASSOCIATES: QXMAGIC is a follower of QXROPE, and is believed to have associated with the hacker group KVBRACKET.

PSYCHIC PROFILE: Even at the Imperial academy, QXMAGIC was considered one of the more powerful psychics; extrapolation from his blood panel would place his current abilities at τ-class. Nevertheless, since joining QXROPE he has been more reluctant to use them; it appears QXROPE has been somewhat successful in convincing QXMAGIC to restrain himself.

In terms of personality, QXMAGIC displays high levels of self-confidence and aggression; he held, and still holds, the record for most infractions received in a week at the Academy.

RECOMMENDATIONS: QXMAGIC must not be engaged without backup; he has severely injured dozens of other trolls already. Since the full extent of his abilities are not known for certain, χ-class shielding or better is recommended. 

Report prepared by Phlebotomistalker Teleoptecon.

* * *

At approximately 8/15 HIC 5:832 0915, the following exchange between QXROPE, an unknown yellowblood, codename QXMAGIC, and a jadeblood suspected to be QXTEMPER was recorded by remote surveillance.

QXROPE: [inaudible] your self-confidence is… offputting. But your abilities would make a wonderful addition.  
QXMAGIC: My 'self-confidence'? You know I'm the best psychic around, and [inaudible] lucky to have me.  
QXROPE: I don't think lucky is the word I'd use to describe the Dolorosa right now. [QXROPE gestures to a jadeblood suspected to be QXTEMPER, who is bleeding from multiple wounds.]  
QXMAGIC: She was *trying* to *drink* my *blood*!  
QXROPE: Please forgive her; she hasn't slept in sopor in days and her judgment is somewhat impaired.  
QXTEMPER?: The only thing around here that's going to be impaired is your circulatory system if you don't shut up, pissblood! I ought to come over there and [inaudible; QXTEMPER? leans against a wall.]  
QXROPE: As I said. Her judgment. Impaired. [QXROPE appears tense.] She'll be feeling much better once we find her some sopor.  
QXMAGIC: Look, if she thinks she's one of those rainbow drinkers, why don't you just let her kill some Imperial to calm her down?  
[QXROPE appears shocked.] But that would be… unthinkable!  
QXMAGIC: They're trying to kill you!  
QXTEMPER?: THE DREAD QUEEN OF THE DAY CANNOT BE SLAIN BY MORTALS! SHE is all-powerful… and... [inaudible mumbling]  
QXROPE: If we don't keep the upper hand, then the motives of our cause are lost.  
QXMAGIC: [inaudible], you idiots really are hopeless. Look, fine, I'll join you on one condition. You keep her the hell away from me.  
QXROPE: Very well. Welcome aboard, Haruspex.  
[QXMAGIC and QXROPE shake hands, then lead QXTEMPER? away. The monitoring drone follows, but QXMAGIC notices and turns around. He points at it, snaps his fingers, and the stream cuts out.]


End file.
